


The Perfect Dream

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [23]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: He may be billions of years old, but he's not dead.





	The Perfect Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 204. Prompt from: [dontgiveahoot](http://dontgiveahoot.livejournal.com/): Jack = Face of Boe - yes or no? Unbeta'd.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 24, 2011. (One of the few drabbles I got out late during that year.)

The Face of Boe doesn’t sleep much, but he still manages to dream.

He has so many memories; lives he led and left behind. The names and faces are mostly lost to him, just glimmers of features, or syllables in strange languages.

Novice Hame is quite indulgent, both of his singing and his occasional risqué story. He can still imagine a long, virile man in a long coat reaching out to stroke her fur. When she picks up those thoughts, she shoots a telepathic message of extreme disapproval, but he knows she’s secretly flattered.

He can tell by the purring.  



End file.
